A waste material heat treatment furnace such as a pyrolyzer, an incinerator, or the like, configured to process a waste material such as municipal waste or the like is maintained at a certain temperature through heat generation by combustion of the waste material itself to continuously perform the combustion. That is, the waste material is heat-treated using the waste material itself as fuel. For this reason, supply of the waste material largely exceeding the processing capacity of a processing furnace causes the temperature in the furnace to meet or exceed the heat-resistant temperature, which has a negative impact on durability.
In addition, since a supply of waste material largely under the processing capacity of the processing furnace decreases the temperature in the furnace and prevents a self-combustion operation due to the heat of the waste material itself, it is necessary to maintain a temperature at which the combustion continues using a supplementary fuel such as heavy oil or the like. Accordingly, once the processing is started in the waste material heat treatment furnace, it is desirable to regularly maintain the supply of the waste material into the furnace without variation. In addition, while a combustion gas from the combustion furnace is subjected to be purification-processed through a downstream process to be discharged to the atmosphere from a stack, a stable operation in the combustion furnace also contributes performance exhibition in the downstream process.
In the related art, as a supply device of a waste material to a combustion furnace, a waste material supply device constituted by a rubbish supply hopper configured to receive a waste material, a pusher type waste material supply device configured to push out the waste material supplied into the rubbish supply hopper, a connecting chute connected to an outlet of the pusher type waste material supply device, and a screw type waste material supply device is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). After the waste material is discharged by the pusher type waste material supply device, the waste material supply device performs an operation of securing a waste material amount appropriate for the connecting chute, and reduces the variation in waste material amount discharged from the screw type waste material supply device, enabling stable discharge